Wolves and Foxes
by Mersay
Summary: When Naruto finds a strange girls and finds his life under threat from a new foe what will happen to his home,heart and mind? First stroy please be nice and by the way i have no idea where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

The child ran through the strange forest and knew that she was no longer in the forests of her homeland, with a horrid foe on her tail. She ran as fast as she could but that was not fast a she had been running for what felt like days. Constantly tripping and cutting herself she ran on and under a large gate of what appeared to be a town. She prayed for safely as she collapsed. The last thing she heard was: "Kakashi-sensei look!"

Naruto and Kakashi were on their way to see The Fifth for their next mission when Naruto heard a thump and turned round.

"Kakashi-sensei look!" Cried Naruto as he saw a child around his age collapsed just inside the gates of Konaha. They hurried to her side and were shocked to see that the girl, small for her age, was not entirely human. From under her purple hair two paler purple dog-like ears were visible and small perfectly white fangs jutted slightly out from her mouth.

"Quick Kakashi-sensei we need to get her to Tsunade-sama before she loses too much blood!" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto she's not even human. But I will help you take her to The Fifth even though she may not treat her." Kakashi replied.

They ran faster than they ever had before and arrived at the hospital in less than five minutes where that small girl was whisked quickly into the operation room.

She was dimly aware of people talking and willed her eyes to open. Thankfully they did but slowly as she was still drowsy from some sort of drug. Carefully she looked around and saw a blonde spike haired boy standing in the room talking quietly to a tall man with silver hair and a headband over one eye and a mask. The sources of the talking. Groaning she sat up attracting the attention of the two figures.

"Hey! Be careful, you just came out of surgery! By the way my name's Naruto and this is Kakashi-sensei." The blonde explained.

"Do you remember what happened to you? Or where you came from? And do you know your name?" said Kakashi.

"My name is Topaz but I don't remember anything else…sorry." She croaked her throat dry.

After many hours of discussion and arguments it was decided that Topaz would stay in Konaha with Naruto until a house was found that she could live in. A bracelet was made by The Hokage to give Topaz the appearance of a human and no-one was aloud to tell anyone that she was not. The bracelet made Topaz's ears, tail and fangs disappear but her strange clothing was a problem so The Hokage supplied her with some of her assistant's, Sakura, spare clothes until tomorrow when new clothes would be brought to Naruto's house for her.

Naruto and Topaz arrived at Naruto's house to find it a mess with clothes everywhere and cartons of food on the floor.

"Well…um…I don't usually have people visit let alone stay. But I'll fix it tomorrow. Sorry is it ok if you sleep on the couch?" Naruto anxiously explained.

"Sure don't worry I _think_ my place was worse!" Topaz giggled.

They went inside and Naruto picked up the piles of clothes, food packets and ninja equipment of the couch so Topaz could sleep. He came through to the living room carrying a pillow and some orange blankets. Then went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Sorry about the colour of the blankets, they were the only clean ones I had." He called through

"No problem." Topaz called back, making up her 'bed'.

Naruto came through with two boxes of instant Ramen. He was wearing an apologetic grin. Topaz guessed that Ramen was the only thing he could make. They ate quickly as it was getting very late and then went to bed. They both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Topaz woke to sunlight streaming in her face, blinding her temporarily. She picked her way through the war zone that was Naruto's front room into the kitchen in search of the blonde. He was not there but on the table was a pile of clothes for her and a note. The note read:

_Topaz_

_Theses are the clothes Tsunade-sama sent. Sorry I had to go to training and_

_didn't have the heart to wake you before I left .I hope you can get your own _

_breakfast. I'll be back by lunch time._

_Naruto. _

Topaz quickly changed into the new clothes, a pale pink top, dark trousers and ninja sandals, and hid her blue top and chequered skirt in a cupboard she hope no-one would look in. She realised that she would need to return Sakura's clothes to Tsunade-sama but she should probably wash them first. That sparked of an idea. She ran round Naruto's house and gathered every thing that could go in a light wash, including Sakura's things, in one pile and all that could go in a dark wash was put in another pile in the kitchen. Topaz put the first load on and found the bin so started to get all the rubbish of Naruto's floor. By lunch time Topaz had done all the washing, ironing (after a struggle to find the iron), cleaning and was making lunch with some thing she found at the back of a dusty cupboard.

Naruto stood in shock at the front door not recognising anything. A smell for the kitchen distracted him. He followed the smell like a bloodhound, and found Topaz putting out two plates of tonkatsu, rice balls and water, to drink.

"What is all this?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Well I thought that since you're letting me stay I thought I would help a bit."

"Y-you didn't have to put my underwear outside to dry! And what were you doing with my boxers anyway!" stuttered an angry Naruto.

Topaz stood very quietly looking at her feet holding back tears. Naruto looked up.

"Oh I sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just don't want everyone to see my boxers." He tried to make it up to her by eating up the whole meal and then went to retrieve his boxers from the public stare, with many compliments to Topaz on her wonderful cooking skills. Once back inside Naruto made up with Topaz by agreeing that she could go training with him if she promised not to dry his boxers outside again.

The next morning Naruto and Topaz went to Sakura's house to return the clothes then headed towards the training grounds. Luckily there was no-one there so the spared for a few hours.

"Naruto! Topaz-kun! Tsunade-sama wants to see you now!" Sakura screamed at them form the other end of the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I don't have an excuses for not updating except that I am very lasy and my English teacher has given me a massive essay to write so I might not update for a while. sorryMost of this story from now on will be from Topaz's POV but if I change the POV you'll know!

As they approached the Hokage's tower Topaz slowed. She could feel the murderous intent coming from somewhere inside. However she didn't want to draw attention to this so she ran a little faster and caught up to Naruto who hadn't noticed her fall behind. They ran, side by side, up to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. Topaz and Naruto walked into the room when Tsunade called.

As she looked around she saw a man in the corner of the room: it was him! The man she was running from, the one she hoped never to see again. The man stood in the shadows almost melting into one of them. This shadowy figure was the source of the murderous intent; Topaz knew it right away. She started to sweat and hyperventilate, panic started rising through her body beckoning to her like a Siren to a sailor. The man was moving towards her his ghost pale hand stretched out as though to grab her and pull her after him. Her vision swirled in a purple haze and the there was nothing. No sound. No smells or anything to look at.

Flashback

_I am running. I see the house! The only house with a yellow door in my village. I carry something important to show Mama. I burst through the door shouting to Mama that I am home. When I'm through the door I see Mama sitting on our red sofa, she's not smiling and Papa is home. __**Papa should be at work**__ I think to myself. There is a man next to him who I haven't seen before. Everyone is looking at me as I'm panting from running from the hills, on the other side of town, to our house. _

"_Topaz," Papa says" We need you to go with this nice man from Dada's work. He's going to take you somewhere pretty!"_

_**I know I'm 5 but I know you're my step-Papa and I've never called you Dada.**_

"_Where?"____I ask_

"_It's a lovely palace in the middle of a forest with lots of flowers and fluffy bunnies and a lake that glitters like a thousand suns." The man tells me._

_As I'm walking out the door, a small bag on my back that Mama has packed to me, I look back and see Mama trying like there's no tomorrow and Papa hands the man something, Who smiles and walks out of my house and with a 'come' I follow him and leave the only village I have ever known._

_End Flashback_

My eyes flutter open and I see Naruto's ocean blue eyes gazing at me, deep with worry. Somewhere behind him I hear Tsunade-sama's voice telling him to let me breath.

"You're ok!" the ever hyper Naruto shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

"Yes Naruto, thanks for blowing out my eardrums!" I say to him, "Can I please get up?" i ask as he is basically pinning me to the floor. Blushing, he gets up and holds his hand out to help me up.

"Sorry about that…um why did you call us here Tsunade-sama?" I ask.

"Well you, Naruto, Sakura and Sai have a mission but I think you need to be checked out before you go." Tsunade advised.

"When you passed out you where thrashing about like you were having a night mare." Sakura told me as I notice for the first time that all of the team is here.

"Um.. I'm fine now. Sorry about that but I'm really fine," I could see that I wasn't convincing anyone so I changed tactic, "What's the mission Tsunade-sama?" that worked and soon everyone ,including Kakashi, wanted to know. Tsunade explains that this was a mission to gather information about where Orochimaru and sasuke are hiding. We are to meet at the gates in 2 hours. I run home and packed my things, while the others go and get their's, I ran to the gate ad everyone is waiting.

"Let's go then!" Kakashi-sensei said and so we walk through the towering gates and into the forest, starting out mission.


End file.
